


Approval

by Izzu



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his days of pirating, he never thought this day would have come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I watched the Gokai-Gobus v-cine... and in a way this one sorta tied in with Passing the Torch. And that reminds me, yea I know, I need to get back to finishing that fic one of these days.

How long has it been since? Two years… almost? Since they’ve come to Earth to try recovering the super sentai ranger keys, and subsequently gaining their approval in order to awaken the Great Power of each of the previous sentai teams?

How he used to not care about it… and later realised the deeper meaning for being a sentai member; no, being a sentai leader and the responsibilities to having that kind of power for you to use. Back then, when they just started… he could never imagine there will be a day that he—as well as his whole team—could ever be a part of that great Super Sentai legacy. The legacy that AkaRed had always watched over. But now…? He couldn’t believe this day could ever come.

Strange as karma would have put it. Suddenly he felt he could have relate to how his predecessors felt reluctant to let his team use their sentai powers and perhaps… _defeat_ their old enemies in their stead. To unexpectedly be unable to use their powers at will, being captured by the remnants of the Zangyack troops… Marvelous never thought he’d _still_ have things that he could find and relate with his predecessors even more that he _already_ did.

He shouldn’t have jinxed that to himself, right? How karma bites.

_Not that there was anything wrong about that, supposedly. Guess whenever there’s a new team going on about you can’t help being overly critical about them. Like… whether or not they’d be as good as your team in protecting people or fighting the new batch of enemies. Or whether or not they’d be any decent group than yours, or any others that came before. Or if they were a bit **too young** , and you wonder if they’re really suitable to do this job of protecting other people…_

_Guess you really can’t help having those kinds of thoughts..._

That made Marvelous a bit more thoughtful. It made him wonder if it wouldn’t be so bad much, to occasionally drop by the old spots and hang out with those older teams… and just chill. And really _really_ get to know them properly. But nah… that’s not quite a piratey thing to do now.

Hate to think that he _had_ those kinds of thoughts _now_. Thoughts like… those Go-busters kids looked far too young, that may even make the Goseiger angels looked matured. Were they really suitable to fight off those Vaglass? If they, the Gokaigers didn’t manage to fight off the Vaglass—but then again back when the Vaglass appeared, they were almost out of energy themselves. They would have been an easy defeat at that time, what with GokaiGalleon wrecked and their sole ranger keys their only strengths.

To be honest, those Go-Busters didn’t seem to be a bad bunch either. And seeing how close those kids have been with their Buddyroids; and how devastated they have been when those robots lost their vital programming that gave them unique personalities, he was reminded how his many predecessors shared those similar bonds. Thinking like that, it didn’t seem so bad to have those kids working together with them in fighting the Zangyack-Vaglass alliance.

But perhaps, at this time… it might be asking too much from them, eh?

“Looks like we’ll have to take care of the Mystical ranger keys ourselves, after all…”

Marvelous stared long at the kids before turning towards his crew. “Looks like that, isn’t it?”, he said as the others shrugged.

Guess this time it’s up to them to behave like proper _senpais_ , heh? In order to pass the torches to the successors...

xxx

It’s funny… how he felt _pride_ over those kids for being able to overcome their difficulties, and managed to revive their robot comrades into their proper functions. Funny how he was now feeling so _proud_ , having them as their successors… protecting this Earth from harm.

_AkaRed… is this how you felt, every time a new protector came into being? Would you have been proud of me and my crew, the same way I’m feeling now with these kids?_

_Get a grip now, Captain Marvelous. You’re a bloody pirate!_

  
“You’re leaving on another treasure hunt?”

 _Heh, you betcha!_ , Marvelous answered in his mind as he let his crew do all the talking. And suppose, he still needed to do one last thing about being a senior...

“I won’t ask you to trust my words, but…”

“Let me say one thing. You guys… are an impressive 36th Super Sentai.”

Sakurada Hiromu responded to his taunt just as cooly, and he wouldn’t have expected anything better from the kid. After all, these kids are the  _worthy_ successors to his Gokai team. And  _this_ time,  _he's_ the one giving the approval.

_Guess it should be fine... doing these kinds of things once in a while..._


End file.
